I Have Leukemia! Seriously?
by Fairytailanna
Summary: What happens when your best friend collapses right in front of you? Well, you scream for help of course! And especially since he's been unwell lately... Don't read if you're not prepared for a rocky ride known as cancer!
1. Chapter 1

Hello wonderful readers! This is Lexie! So, if you may have read this story on wattpad, you must know that I combined a lot of chapters for this one. It's the same story, same plot, just the first eight or nine chapters are bundled into one. You may also know that this i'm using as just a prologue. Next chapter will have the better writing piece with more description.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

With that said, enjoy!

"Natsu, let's take this one"

The blonde handed the paper to Natsu, who grabbed it from her hands with eagerness.

"Beat Up Bandits 200,000J Harmony Town, uh Luce, don't you think it suspicious?"

The blonde glared at the pinkette.

"No"

Natsu took the paper from her hands, walking up to Mira.

"Happy, Lucy and I will take this job"

Mira smiled,before catching a glimpse of his neck.

"Um, Natsu?"

"Sup Mira?"

"You have a giant lump on your neck"

Natsu gave a grin.

"Probably nothing, just a bump. It'll go away in a day or two"

"Dosn't it hurt?"

"Just a little sore"

"Okay then!"

Natsu ran back to Lucy and Happy, then all three of them walking out the door.

Mira watched them go out before grabbing a washcloth. She gently cleaned off the counter, before looking over to were Natsu was standing.

She walked around the counter, seeing a napkin (or was it tissue?) on the ground.

She picked it up, observing it for a minute.

Blood stains?

Flash back

"Happy, Lucy and I will take this job" Natsu said, moving his arm.

A tissue fell to the ground.

Flash back end

"It must be Natsu's" Mira decided, before throwing it out.

"I wonder why it had blood stains? He probably got into a fight again"

And with that Mira went back to work.

Natsu grabbed a tissue, dunking his head back and stuffing his nose with the tissue.

He waited ten minutes before pulling out the tissue and rolling his head forwards. He quickly disposed of the tissue before sitting back down.

"Natsu? Natsu, Lushy's looking for you. " Happy called through the door, worry etched in his voice.

Natsu sighed. That's the fourth nose bleed today. He opened the door to the bathroom he locked himself in and causally walked out.

Happy looked worriedly at him, but followed him to the hotel lobby where Lucy was.

"Better now?" Lucy asked, arms folded against her chest.

"Yeah, now let's get going!"

He raced out of the hotel, followed by the blonde and exceed.

They walked along the street, that is, until Lucy stopped them.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah, something wrong Luce?"

"Why is their blood crusting your nose?"

Natsu's eyes widened.

Shit!

"Dammit!"

He quickly wiped his nose, but was only rewarded with the feeling of oozing thick liquid side down his lip.

He looked desperately at Lucy.

"Do you have a tissue?" the slayer asked frantically

Lucy dug her hand into her pocket before pulling out an unused tissue.

Quickly, she handed the tissue to Natsu, as he dunked his head back and used the tissue to pinch his nose.

They stood their for five minutes, Happy flying off to get some more tissues.

The pinkette removed the tissue, before giving the blonde a grin.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Natsu wiped the dry blood off, the tissue a deep shade of red.

"Dammit"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Natsu looked from side to side before giving a questioning glace at Lucy.

"Where's Happy?"

"He went to get more tissues"

"Oh"

.

.

.

.

"Natsu! Lucy! Save me!" Happy cried frantically, flying towards them at full speed.

"Get 'em!"

"Damn feline!"

Natsu smirked.

Found them.

"Go away stripper, I'm not in the mood"

The guild froze, looking at the unusually quite dragon slayer.

Gray was shocked, to say the least. He had just insulted Natsu, INSULTED, and the pinkette just sat there, looking at him with an annoyed expression before lying his head back on the table. He didn't even react!

Just an, 'I'm not in the mood'.

Since when was Natsu, NATSU, of all people, NOT in the mood to fight?

The guild started to whisper, concern written in their expressions.

Mira walked over to the slayer.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat? I'm sure after going on a job you'd be hungry."

"I'm not hungry"

.

.

.

.

Lucy pushed past Mira before sitting down in front of him.

"How about we go on a job? We can do a fun one, like beating up monsters"

"I'll pass"

Lucy backed up in shock.

"How about we go to my house, you can sleep on my bed"

Natsu shook his head.

"No thanks"

.

.

.

.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I guess"

"Wendy!"

The blue haired girl walked over, before examining the other dragon slayer.

"Um, there's nothing wrong with him, I think"

"I'm just tired"

"It looks like he has dark spots under his eyes"

"Oh"

Lucy walked away, along with Gray.

Mira grabbed Wendy's hand, before pulling her out of reach of Natsu's hearing.

"I want you to check the lump on his neck"

Wendy nodded.

"Will do, don't let him go on jobs tomorrow, and I'll check it then"

"Thank you Wendy"

"Your welcome Mira!"

Wendy walked back towards the table she was at.

Mira glanced at Natsu.

Hopefully Wendy can help him.

"Ugh"

Natsu wiped his lips, trying to stand up straight.

He walked into the guild, taking a seat at the bar.

"Hey Mira"

Mirajane turned around, a smile gracing her lips.

"Good morning Natsu! How are you today? Feeling better I hope?"

Natsu grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I was just tired"

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. But I'll take a glass of water"

Mira blinked.

"Okay, coming right up!"

Mira walked away quickly, grabbing a glass in the process. She filled the glass, before turning around.

BUMP!

SPLASH

"Oh Lucy! What are you doing back here?"

Lucy looked down at her shirt, seeing the large wet spot.

"That was a new shirt...*sigh* I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh, well let me finish this order we can talk then"

"Okay"

Lucy turned around, walking over to the counter, taking a seat.

Mira refilled the glass, before walking back over to Natsu.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks Mira!"

Natsu grabbed the glass, before guzzling the water down.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Of course!"

Mira made her way outside, followed by Lucy.

.

.

.

.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"It's Natsu, he's hiding something something"

Mira's brows knitted together.

"Hiding something?"

"Yeah, he won't come over to my house, and the other day when his nose started to bleed, he said it was nothing, even though he was in the bathroom before that for at least 15 minutes!"

"Don't worry too much Lucy. Wendy's doing a checkup on Natsu later, so if there is something wrong, we'll find out"

BAM!

The guild doors burst open, a flash of pink hurtling past them.

It stopped short, turning out to be Natsu, and began to vomit like crazy.

Lucy and Mira's eyes widened, before Lucy turned away in disgust.

Concern and worry laced it's way onto Mira's face.

Natsu wiped his lips, taking deep breaths.

He walked back inside, not noticing the two girls.

Or so Mira hopes.

"I don't think that was from motion sickness..."

"Me neither"

Lucy started to walk back in, Mira following.

She took one last glance before closing the door and returning to the bar.

"I used some of my magic on him, but I don't think there's anything wrong with him..."

"Thanks for trying Wendy"

Wendy walked out of the infirmary.

"I told you I was fine"

Mira and Lucy shared a look, before turning their full attention on Natsu, yet again.

"Um, Natsu?"

"What?"

"Your nose is bleeding"

"Crap!"

Natsu grabbed a tissue, before once again tilting his head back and plugging his nose with tissue.

Lucy sighed.

"Well, I better go, I have to go pick a job for rent money"

"Let me come too!"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched.

"No"

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to be responsible if you really are sick and I take you on a job and make it worse"

"I'm not sick! I'm fine!"

Lucy sighed.

"Fine, but don't complain to me if you start feeling bad"

"Thanks Luce"

He hugged her, squeezing tightly.

He let go before bolting out of the infirmary, and to the request board.

Lucy sighed, before slowly following him out.

Little did they know, it would end up in a disaster.

His eyes fluttered open, before closing again.

Mira watched as Porlyusica stuck him a needle, drawing blood from his fragile body. She could hear the guild hushed tones.

They where all waiting.

Hoping, that it wasn't what Porlyusica had suggested.

Anything but what Porlyusica had suggested.

The needle was taken out, the healer studying the bottle before putting it in the bag.

"I'll be back tomorrow with the results. For now, give him this every hour"

The healer handed Mira the bottle, before heading towards the door.

"M-mira? How did I g-get here? Where's Luce?"

Mira glanced at him before putting the bottle on a table.

"Lucy's fine. You aren't. Do you remember what happened on the job?"

Natsu shook his head.

"You scared us, you know. Vomiting to the point of collapse and unconsciousness. Porlyusica was here. She's trying to diagnose you"

Uncertainty flashed in Natsu's eyes.

"Does she have the results?"

"No"

"Oh, okay"

"She said she would have the results tomorrow"

Natsu looked down at his hands.

"I wanna see Lucy"

Mira looked at him questionably.

"Why?"

"I want to apologize"

Mira's eyes widened.

"Why? You did nothing wrong!"

Natsu sighed.

"She told me not to go with her, and I didn't listen. I made her sad"

Mira placed a her hand on his sympathetically.

"It's not your fault, no one could have known that would happen"

"I still wanna see Luce. She watched it go down. She'll be more worried than everyone else. Happy too"

"Okay"

Mira walked out of the room, making her way to Lucy and Happy.

"Natsu wants to see you two"

Lucy lifted her head up, surprise written on her features.

Happy wiped his tears, before flying as quickly as possible to the infirmary.

Lucy and Mira quickly followed, the guild following their every move.

Happy was crying as Natsu hugged his little buddy.

Mira smiled softly, Lucy walking in to join him.

He looked up, a wide grin placed on his lips.

"Hey Luce, sorry I gave you a scare back on the job"

"It wasn't your fault"

Mira listened as the two talked, while Happy budded in once in a while.

She quickly turned around, not wanting to disturb them.

Now, all they need were those results.

"S-so your saying Natsu has-"

"Acute Myeloid Leukemia"

The guild gave worried glances at the infirmary, before turning their attention back to Porlyusica.

"Acute Myeliod Leukemia starts inside of bone marrow, the part of the bone that produces blood cells. The disease grows from what usually become white blood cells. This specific type of leukemia grows rather quickly."

"Will he be okay?"

"He's counted as untreated, so hopefully with treatment he may have up to two years left. His disease progressed rapidly. If we had caught it sooner he may have had a better chance"

Silence fell over the guild.

.

.

.

.

"Two years..." Lisanna whispered, repeating what the healer said.

Tears glistened in the girl's eyes.

Lucy bit her lip.

'That's not very long'

"Can you treat him?"

"Of course I can"

Porlyusica opened a bag, pulling out a bottle.

"This is Cyclophosamide, a drug that can help him"

Porylusica handed it to Mira.

"It's powder, so you have to mix it with water. You inject it into his veins every four hours. Make sure he drinks at least three glasses of water every hour, the medication can lead to dehydration"

Mira nodded, before heading to the bar.

"I'm also going to suggest transferring him over to Fiore National Hospital in Crocus. They have the best cancer treatment facilities"

"Thank you so much Porlyusica, we can't thank you enough"

The old woman nodded.

Porlyusica made her leave, leaving the guild to it's new topic.

~ With Natsu ~

He stared at the ceiling, boredom captivating his attention.

"Natsu"

Natsu looked at the doorway, seeing Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Master.

"Hey guys"

"Natsu, there's something we have to tell you"

Natsu tilted his head, gulping in the process.

This

Was

Not

Good

News.

"Something wrong"

"Natsu, the results came back. You have Leukemia"

Natsu stared blankly at them.

"What?"

"Leukemia, it's a disease"

.

.

.

.

"How long?"

"Maybe two years"

Natsu took a breath, turning his head up towards the ceiling.

Great


	2. Chapter 2

This is a completed story, if you haven't read it before, so I am chunking it together.

"Do we have to take the train?"

Lucy shook her head, smiling lightly at the dragon slayers complaints.

It had been two weeks since Natsu had been diagnosed with AML, and so far it hadn't been a walk in the park. Because of the medication, Natsu ended up feeling worse than he did, cursing as he could barely keep his food down. He also was tired most of the time. Besides feeling worse, it wasn't until last night when they got a letter stating Fiore's best hospital finally wasn't packed [since its a private facility, after all] and had an opening for Natsu to see Dr. Nightingale the most certified oncologist in the country. Of course, it was costly, but worth it for Natsu. Radiology here they come!

"Of course! It's the fastest way there"

Natsu groaned, grabbing the puke bucket and upchucking his lunch. Ah, the amazing scent of partially digested chicken. Cancerous chicken, as Gray had so put it. Cause like, yah know, cancer is TOTALLY contagious. Yay.

The conductor boarding and Natsu, Lucy, Gray who had been commenting on the chicken, Erza who had gone to buy their tickets and Happy (who had been strangely quiet) boarded the train. They took their seats, with Natsu (who was curled up under a blanket they put over him) and Lucy ( who Natsu was leaning up on while rubbing his back as he so generously contributed to the 'bucket of despair') on one side and Erza and Gray on the other side of the booths as they so call them, with Happy sitting atop the window ledge. The train engine begun, the whistle blowing as they began moving towards what was the start of a new adventure. Off to Crocus!

"Urgh"

Vile smelling gunk piled inside the grey colored bucket as Natsu released his dinner that was partially digested from his stomach. Once all contents had been so generously emptied from the sickly pinkette, he slumped over and shivered. Lucy pulled the blanket so it covered him up to his nose, letting him lay his exhausted body on her. It was uncomfortable, that was for sure, but he whimpered like a puppy if she even adjusted herself! Stupid slayer...

Lucy looked around, seeing it was only her that was still wide awake. Erza had fallen asleep about an hour ago, while Gray conked out while the journey was still young. Happy had curled up next to Natsu when the clock hit around 7:56. Natsu slept since they left the station, awakening once in a while on occasion.

She was the only one still awake.

The blonde looked out the window, pulling on her coat as she saw light snow fall to the ground. Back in Magnolia, it was around 50 degrees so there was no need for winter clothes. However, Crocus was around 23 degrees and had plenty of snow this winter. She just hoped she brought warm enough clothing with her...

Natsu shifted, moaning in discomfort as the train hit a bump.

"Shh, it's okay. Only three more hours, alright Natsu? Hang in there"

Happy peeped an eye open, snuggling closer to Natsu.

"Lushey right... hang in there Natshu..." the exceed mumbled.

Almost there

His head was dunked back as he held a tissue plugging his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. He hadn't had a nosebleed since they left Magnolia, but good things can't last, can they?

Natsu threw the tissue away before stumbling his way back to his seat. He was waiting in the oncology lobby of FNH, waiting to be admitted. He was there alone, telling his team to settle into their hotel then meet him at the hospital cafeteria for lunch. They arrived in Crocus at around 7:30ish this morning, stopping for breakfast at a coffee shop then parting ways to their destinations planning to meet once Natsu was admitted. Happy had wanted to go with him, but he had wanted the exceed to go with Lucy. Not that it really mattered who he went with...

"Natsu Dragneel?"

He turned his head, spotting a nurse in blue scrubs with a chart at hand. The slayer stood up and clumsily walked over to the nurse, feeling somewhat nauseous and lightheaded. She took him to the first room on the right, asking him questions before leading him to room 406. He sat down on the bed, tossing his legs on and lying his head back. The nurse set him up with an IV and morphine then left him with a box of tissues.

He leaned over the bedrail and hurled his breakfast up and onto the floor, groaning as he slumped back onto the bed.

Joy.

~With Miss Lucy~

Lucy was walking up the busy road, speedily making her way to FNH. Oh the joy of Crocus, beauty detracting her from getting back to Natsu. The rest of the group had already left before her, but she had wanted to take a shower before anything else. She had been sitting on that God Damn train for freaken ten hours straight, and she smelled! It was decent of her to take the shower before, right?

"Look out!"

The blonde turned, Brown eyes widening as a run away wagon sped towards her. A body knocked into hers, and was swiftly pushed out of harms way. She looked up, gaping as she saw the face of her saviour. Blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular... She must have a concussion or something...

"Hi, I'm David. Sorry about getting you dirty, but it's better than being smushed right?"

Yup, defiantly a concussion.

Lucy just stared doe eyed at David, jaw slack as he stood up and brushed himself off, before offering her a hand. She quickly took it and he gracefully helped her up.

"So, I've never seen you around. What's your name?"

"Lucy"

"Lucy, what a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman. Mind if I ask where your going?"

Lucy blushed, before responding to his question with a FNH cafeteria.

"May I walk you there?"

"You may"

They walked in silence, Lucy enjoying the company.

"So Lucy, why are you headed to FNH?"

" I could ask you the same thing since I'm sure you where headed somewhere too"

"True. Alright, ill tell you why I'm following you if you tell me why your going to Fiore's best hospital"

"Alright then. My friend has Acute Myeloid Leukemia and I'm here to support him"

"I'm sorry to here that, but it's good he has someone to help him through this. Cancer is a very hard disease, and honestly he's going to need all the support he needs"

"Dont worry, he has a whole guild backing him up"

"Ah, so your in a wizard guild. I assume Fairy Tail from the mark on your hand"

"Your very observant"

"Indeed. I also assume your not just any old Lucy, are you? Your a Heartfilia, and participated in last year's games correct?"

"Wow, you do your research"

"Heh, it's an old habit of mine"

"Well at least it doesn't involve anything crazy"

"Yeah"

"So, now it's my turn to ask why your going to FNH"

"I work there"

"So your a doctor"

"Oncologist. I work on both mages and non mages"

"Oh, so you know Dr. Nightingale"

"Very well, like the back of my hand"

"Is he any good?"

"Only the best. I can only assume he's your friends doctor if he is such a concern to you"

"He is"

"Well don't worry, your friends in good care"

"Ill keep you to that"

They entered the hospital, stopping at the front desk.

"Excuse me, could you point me to the cafeteria?"

The receptionist pointed left, not bothering to look up from her crossword.

"Well, I guess ill see you sometime"

"Yes, we could talk more"

They parted ways, Lucy going left and David going right.

Lucy couldn't wait to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Geez flame brain, how many time are you gonna upchuck? Seriously, it's disgusting"

Natsu wiped his lips as he lay back down on the bed, glaring daggers at Gray.

"Shut up stripper, you'd be puking your guts out too if you had cancer"

The group was waiting patiently for doctor Nightingale to show up, and so far since lunch Natsu's deposited three bedpans worth of horrible smelling gunk. Natsu and Gray bickered back and forth between bites of hospital food garbage during lunch and wouldn't stop until Erza threaten to beat the everloving crap out of them. They've been quiet so far, that is until Gray couldn't stand to watch the pinkette barf any longer...

"Quit while your ahead. Dr. Nightingale will be in any second now"

They shut up quickly, not wanting Erza angry. She's a demon when she's angry...

Just then a young man walked in, his white lab coat covering his blue scrubs.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Nightingale. I'm Mr. Dragneel's oncologist"

Did I mention he's handsome?

Lucy's jaw dropped, recognizing the man instantly.

"David?!"

"We meet again, Lucy, sooner than I hoped"

"Your Natsu's oncologist?"

"Of course"

"Why..."

"Suprise"

"Yay?"

"Uh, hi" Natsu interjected, confusion present in his tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Dragneel. I'm your oncologist"

"Natsu. Nice tah meet yah too Mr. Doctor-person"

They shook hands, Natsu sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"And you are..."

"Erza, a friend. And this is Gray and Happy"

"A pleasure to meet you"

Once everyone was acquainted, Dr. Nightingale opened the chart in his hands.

"So, it looks like your white blood cell count is abnormal"

"Yeah..."

WTF?

"In-fused court? What's that?"

Dr. Nightingale looked up from Natsu's chart at the slaphappy pinkette. The debilitated dragon slayer's head was inclined to the right as his obsidian eyes blinked rapidly. Gray was passed out on the chair across the room and Erza had gone to retrieve some awful tasting juice from the cafeteria to quench the ill boy's thirst. Happy was munching merrily on a fish oblivious to his surroundings. Only Lucy was paying any heed to the young doctor's words.

"Infusacourt? Isn't that the valve that is inserted into the body to get easy access to the vain?" Lucy inquired, her eyebrow perked up in question. Nightingale chuckled, smiling at the blonde's question.

"You really know your facts Miss Heartfilia. Yes, the Infusacourt is implanted into the patient's chest onto the vain. When the skin heals it provides easy access to the vain when we need to inject him with a needle"

The blonde contemplated for a moment before placing a hand on the still be withered dragon slayer. "Wouldn't that imply surgery then?" At this point Natsu's eyes had widened significantly as he swallowed a lump in his parched throat. Lucy noticed his anxiety and clutched his hand in comfort.

"Yes, it is a surgical procedure but the operation is minor. He should be out of the operating room within less than three hours at best" Nightingale concluded just as Erza stepped into the room.

"Surgery?" the reequip mage checked handing her ill friend his drink. Natsu gulped the acidic liquid down, smacking his lips when his cup was empty. The red head frowned crossly at Nightingale expectantly waiting for the doctor to fill her in on the details of this so called 'surgery'.

The young male cleared his throat before continuing on with his explanation.

"I believe the Infusacourt would be the best protocol to go with for now. It would be easier to inject chemo directly into his veins rather than poking up his arm"

The redhead nodded returning her piercing gaze onto the pinkette. His eyebrows furrowed as he grimaced to himself. Lucy shared a look with the reequip mage before placing a delicate hand on his hunched shoulder. Jerking her hand back the moment he flinched the dragon slayer grinned weakly at her as his gaze filled with rueful apology.

"Sorry Lucy, it just stings when you touch there" returning hiss attention towards the doctor he quirked an eyebrow "How much jewel will the surgery cost?"

Nightingale looked thoughtful for a moment. As the doctor estimated the total cost in his mind Lucy and Erza began an argument with the suborn dragon slayer.

"Natsu we don't care about the cost! Everyone in Fairy Tail is working extra hard to collect money so you can get better!"

"But it's expensive! None of us have any money for it"

"Since when have you been concerned with money?"

"Since I couldn't pay for anything because I'm too sick to go on jobs!" Natsu hollered "I'm a grown man and I have to be taken care of like a baby by the whole guild Lucy!" By now the blonde mage was silent.

"I'm a burden"

Charcoal eyes squinted as sunbeams shone onto the perspiring skin of his face, making locks of cherry tresses fasten to the young man's forehead. Groaning, he sat up in his cot blinking away the bleariness from his tired eyes. A glass of humid water sat beside his bedside seemingly poured the night before into a blue plastic cup; letting him know the nurses hadn't been in his room that morning. Turning his head he stared up at the clock in his hospital room. Surprisingly it was only six in the morning. Rounds didn't start until eight meaning he had a whole two hours before anyone would come in to poke at him. Returning his gaze to the cup of water he decided to get up and check the room for anything else someone might have left. Tossing the blanket off himself he took hold of his IV stand and using all his remaining strength pushed himself out of the bed. It wasn't like him to be this drained or frail but ever since chemo therapy started life seemed to be a living hell. He could also tell by how the doctors and nurses checked on him less frequently that it seemed to be working; which was both a plus and a minus. It was a plus because he can go home soon and a minus because the guild was going to be all over him.

Shuffling across the room he noticed the small table in the corner bearing 'Get Well Soon' presents and cards atop it. Chuckling he picked up a piece of paper taped to a small box. The handwritten note was addressed to him.

Natsu,

The entire guild is visiting today around 10:00am this morning to see how you are. Do NOT forget.

Erza

Crumbling the note up and throwing it onto the bed three feet behind him he tore open the package that came along with it. Inside was a burgundy beanie with a black rim to make it seem somewhat gangsta. Two months prior after he had started chemo his hair started to fall out slowly. In order to stop the shedding he decided to just shave it all off; even if it did make him bald for the time being. Silently thanking his redheaded sister-figure he slipped the hat on over his head. It fit snuggly around the width of his head, covering down to his ears. Throwing the empty box in the garbage bin next to the table he decided to go through his other 'presents' later when the guild came. Trudging back to his hospital bed he lay down letting his cap covered head rest against the wall. Sleepiness began to wash over him as he finally felt extremely tuckered out; sinking under the warm covers. His heavy eyelids closed shut and he drifted into dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

"Mr. Dragneel?" Natsu's eyelids opened groggily as he let out a pained moan; his head pounding in agitation. Staring at the doctor in front of him he blinked the blurriness from his watery eyes, irritated by the commotion. Sitting up he opened his lips to answer, but before he could say a word he became faint and nauseous. A nurse quickly stuck a thermometer in his mouth, telling him to move it under his tongue. Doing as he was told he heard a small beep come from the object and the nurse jerked it out of his mouth.

"His temperature is normal Doctor" Nodding the white-coated man noted it on his chart; his brow furrowed. "Send him to CT for a Neuro-scan as quickly as possible. It's emergent"

"Right on it doctor" Natsu was pushed onto his back as they pushed up the bedrails. Rolling him out the door he leaned over emptying the contents of his stomach onto the feet of doctors and nurses. Mumbling an apology under his breath he stared up at the ceiling blocking out the noise coming from the background. Drowsily he closed his eyes, drowning in the peaceful darkness once again.


	4. Not a Chapter

I am so sorry guy, Something is wrong with the document. I'll have it fixed soon.

Lexie


End file.
